Runaway Bride
by shortysportsluva
Summary: Why can't Ron get his emotions straight, fess up and tell Hermione he loves her? Well he better decide soon before its to late. She might jsut get married without him! OneShot SongFic


**Sarah: Hey all... well its the middle of the night if you want exact time 12:05 AM. And I got pretty bored. **

**Well the song for this fic is "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional. it was playing on shuffle and this idea formulated in my mind. Anyways!!! this is a oneshot so please read and review... i might do a sequel but I'm not to sure yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ron shuffled into the small and worn out pew of the small church. Harry looked over at him and he nodded back. Front row, you can see everything that's going on, like the way Viktor Krum wouldn't stop fussing with his bow tie or the way the Durmstrang guys were checking out sexy, single wedding guests in the back rows to no doubt bang later after the reception. Ron sighed. The church was bustling. Everyone's chatter drained out his thoughts. Harry attempted to start conversation but knew better of it. He had noticed that Ron hadn't slept in days, or that he has been a nervous wreck. After all, their best friend was getting married today. Ron tried to focus, but little memories and thoughts and scraps of information were floating through his mind like no tomorrow. But then the organ began to play…

_Hope dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption_

_Winding in and winding out _

_T__he shine of it has caught my eye_

Ginny was the maid of honor, walking down with grace and poise, she was holding a bouquet of lilies and violets. The minute she hit the halfway point of the aisle, the next bridesmaid made her way down the church. When the last girl stood beside the line of others, that old wedding song began to play.

_And roped me in  
__So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing _

_I am captivated_

Hermione held the purest of white lilies in front of her flat figure. Her wedding gown trailed behind her and the sequins of the bodice sparkled in the dim light. The light veil reached down halfway to her back. She had gleaming white gloves that reached past her elbow and highlighted her light skin. Her golden brown hair was put up into a complex series of curls into one bun atop her head. Hermione looked magnificent. Ron tried not to stare, it was over now but something in his mind refused to let him tear his eyes away…

_I am v__indicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_I swear I knew it all along_

The minute Hermione reached the altar and her soon to be husband, everyone took a seat. Ron shook his head and rubbed his eyes, the memories would not stop coming. How he was oblivious to the fact Hermione wanted **him **to take her to the Yule ball, or how he blew her into the dust with Lavender Brown. Ron regretted every time he used, took advantage of or made fun of Hermione. She was always there to pick him up when he fell. He took total disregard for her. It was his loss now. But over the years after Hogwarts, he began to notice. Ron knew that she was his guardian angel; he needed Hermione for the rest of his life. Too late now.

_And I am flawed _

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

The ceremony began, but Ron was in his own world. It's like this whole thing was the nightmare he had been having for weeks. But this time he couldn't wake up just before the couple kissed. He would be forced to watch and then congratulate his biggest enemy. Was this his living hell? Did he really do anything so bad that he would have to endure this? 'Were there signals that she was sending me? Did I fail to see? Maybe she wants me to be standing next to her right now… Or am I kidding myself?' Ron stared down at the carpeted floor and tried to control his thoughts. The priest was going through all of the premarital necessities.

_So clear_

_Like the diamond in your ring_

_Cut to mirror your intentions_

_Oversized and overwhelmed_

_The shine of which has caught my eye_

_And rendered me so isolated, so motivated_

_I am certain now that_

Ron looked up at Viktor smiling so proudly at Hermione. And then Ron forced himself to look at Hermione smile so happily. 'Wait,' Ron looked closer at Hermione's face. 'The smile is there but her eyes… her eyes are full of remorse. She doesn't want this. I can tell. But what if she is playing me? After all those years I caused her pain, what if this is how she is taking her revenge?' the thoughts wouldn't stop. Ron was contradicting himself from all directions. 'But no… I have known Hermione for a long time. She doesn't love Viktor that much I can tell.' Then Hermione flashed him a glance, with those hazel eyes, she told him everything.

_I am v__indicated_

_I am selfish_

_I am wrong_

_I am right_

_I swear I'm ri__ght_

_I swear I knew it all along_

_And I am flawed_

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

"Do you Viktor Krum, Take Hermione Granger as your wife? To love and to hold?" the priest peaked over the top of his ceremonial book.

"Yes, I do," Viktor turned to Hermione, his fiancé and grinned. Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes.

'Here's to a life of unmerciful sex and a demanding husband… whatever happened to me making good decisions?' Hermione sighed (inwardly) and flashed her smile and waited for her turn to throw her life away.

"And do you Hermione Granger; do you take Viktor Krum as your husband? To love and to hold?" The priest looked upon the bride intently, everyone in the church was.

"Yes, I—"

"Stop!" Ron jumped up and all heads turned towards him. People were whispering, gasping and shooting disapproving glances at the redheaded misfit. Hermione gaped at him. 'Ron is actually coming through for me! About time,' Hermione thought to herself happily.

"Sorry for interrupting," Ron's freckled face turned a bright red. "But I just plucked up the guts to say that Hermione Granger doesn't love Viktor Krum!" Another fleet of gasps were heard throughout the church. Viktor gave a disgusted look at Ron then turned to Hermione.

"Tell them Hermione, please," Ron squeezed himself out of his pew and into the middle of the aisle. All eyes turned towards the flushed bride. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She dropped the flowers at her feet and ran down the aisle towards Ron. She leapt into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"How was that for telling them?" Hermione beamed while she was still being held by her true lover. Ron's face turned an even deeper red.

"NO! You promised!" Viktor thrashed down the aisle towards the reunited couple. Harry flashed out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" the spell shot right into Viktor's chest causing him to fall to the ground. Thus causing an uproar and panic.

"Go Ron! She's all yours take her away!" Harry shouted over his shoulder. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and ran out of the church hand in hand. They leapt into the limousine and told the chauffer to just drive.

When they got settled into the car, they interlocked their hands and cuddled. "Well I just got myself hated by half of the Durmstrang population. I'm going to get killed." Ron spoke up trying to make light of the situation.

"Ron?" Hermione looked up at him. "Please tell me, how did you know that I never loved Krum?"

Ron cleared his throat and retold of how this time around, he didn't miss any one of her hints. "And why did you, Miss Granger, try to get married to someone you couldn't stand?" Ron laughed. Hermione's eyes looked away.

"Well. To tell you the truth, when you and Lavender were the 'couple of the year' I couldn't stand looking on from afar anymore. So I got desperate," Hermione buried herself into Ron's chest. They sat like that for a moment. But then Hermione looked up again.

"Ron one more thing." Ron looked down at Hermione's eyes waiting for her question. "After all those years not being with Lavender and knowing I was taken, why didn't you give up?"

Ron smiled softly and gave Hermione a soft kiss before continuing. "Because, I would never let you get away. I need you. And I realized that. I had to keep chasing."

_So turn_

_Up the corners of your lips_

_Part them and feel my finger tips_

_Trace the moment, fall forever_

_Defense is paper thin_

_Just one touch and I'd be in_

_Too deep now to ever swim against the current_

_So let me slip away, so let me slip away, so let me slip away_

_So let me slip against the current __So let me slip away, so let me slip away, so let me slip away, so let me slip away._

"Plus you're too beautiful to let me share you with anyone. I know I'm dumb, but you didn't think I would mess up twice in a lifetime did you?" Hugging Hermione as close as human boundaries allowed.

"You were cutting it pretty close! I can't believe you waited until that moment." Hermione playfully hit Ron's chest.

"Well I had to wait and see if I was right, and I wasn't just imagining it." Ron replied.

_I am v__indicated_

_I am selfish__I am wrong_

_I am right_

_I swear I'm right_

_And I am flawed _

_But I am cleaning up so well_

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

"You'd have to be pretty blind to think you were imagining it," Hermione retorted.

"You never change you know that? I'm just glad that it's me and you, right here, right now," Ron leaned his head on Hermione's. And the two fell asleep entwined with each other. Entering each other's lives and locking the door tight.

_Slight hope_

_It dangles on a string_

_Like slow spinning redemption..._

* * *

**Sarah: So what did you think? Good/Bad? No idea? Well tell me in a review would be nice -smiles everso innocently- I've been itchign to do a Harry Potter Fic for sometime and this is the first idea to pop into my head... I knwo its lousy but whatever I promise better stuff in the future! Till next time!!!**


End file.
